The Meaning Of Whats Meant To Be
by PerFectLycRazY999
Summary: What happens when two of the Marauders have their eye on Lily while she has her eye on someone else? Find out in the Twists of this story. R&R!
1. ChapterOne

The Meaning of What's Meant to be

**Chapter one **

Disclaimer: The day that Pigs fly and Turtles Can move as fast as a Cheetah is the day that I will own anything that I am writing here.

            Lily Evans, a Bright muggle born Witch, was headed for her Sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizerdry. She was both excited and unwilling.

            She looked forward to her new classes and teachers and all of that, but she was not looking forward to another year with James Potter. He was a cocky, Qudditch playing jerk who was so full of himself Lily was surprised his head didn't blow. She highly disliked that boy, he was so sure that he could get away with anything. One day that would get him killed, being so full of himself like that. He would, no doubt, face something that could kill him without even thinking and he would stand there, his hair in complete disseray, and say some smart mouthed thing and would end up dead.

            As Lily entered Platform 93/4, she saw none other then the Marauders themselves. All four of them, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  Pettigrew, was a nervous looking young man. He seemed to hide behind James and the rest of the Marauders. Sirius was the funny one out of the group. Always pulling pranks, him and Remus. Ah Remus. Remus was the quiet hard worker of them all. The one that seemed to have his head straight, or so Lily thought.

            "Hello Evans." James Potter gave her the Usual quirky smile and a slight wink.

            "Potter. What do you want. To poke more fun at me?" Lily rolled her eyes, glancing around at the other three wondering who would step up this time. But none of them did.

            "Going to go play hero again over Snape? Or was that just a one time thing? I think that he may be hurt when he finds out that you don't really care about him. Crushed really Evans. I don't think that would be to nice for poor old Sevy." James and the Marauders laughed, while Lily closed her eyes and opened them slowly, Glaring at them all.

            "Aw come on Evens! Everyone knows you have a thing for the grease bag! Why not just admit it to yourself. You know you like him." This time it was Sirius who stepped up.

            "Oh shove it. All of you. I don't like Severus Snape. I just didn't like you guys picking on him for no good reason other then to try to show off. " Lily glared then stormed off to the train.

            "Maybe you should have been a bit nicer James, Sirius." Remus said.

            "Naw. She'll get over it. I mean how could she not. It's not like we said anything that she didn't already know." James laughed and so did Sirius. Remus on the other hand looked in the direction from where Lily had run off to and wished that those  too would quit being so horrid to her. She had no say in her feelings, or the way she was. She just was.

            "Come on Moony quit mooning over her. She doesn't like you. You have your face shoved so far into your books no girls can even get a glance at it." James patted his friend on the back. "No hard feelings mate but no girl is going to go ga-ga for a guy who's head is stuck in a book all the time."

            "And I suppose they will fall for a cocky guy instead. One who has his head shoved so far up his own arse he can't see the pain he causes others. I don't think so." Remus glares at James and walks off.

            "Now come on Mate! That was harsh! I didn't mean it…Come on Remus!!" James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. James then motioned for the rest of them to follow him to the train. 

            On the train Lily found an empty compartment and sat down. Oh was she mad at James Potter. If she ever got the chance to hex him into bit you could be that she would do it. "I don't like Snape. He's just a…a…Friend. That's all. I don't have any other feelings for him. None. I only helped him because James shouldn't pick on people that are weaker then he is. Yeah."

            Spent a good ten minutes convincing herself of these things when he compartment door opened and in walked Remus.

            "Hey Evens, I'm sorry for the way those guys were acting back there." Lily gaped at him.

            "You're kidding me! You laughed at me!! You laughed at now you have the AUDACITY to come in here and APPOLOGIZE for THEM!!! I DON'T THINK SO!" Lily was furious. She didn't care how sorry he was for what they had done, he had laughed but he didn't apologize for him only them. James and Sirius.

            "I was just trying…" Lily cut him off.

            "I DON'T CARE!! YOU WERE JUST A HORRIBLE AS THEM. LAUGHING AT ME BECAUSE YOU ALL THINK THAT I LIKE SNAPE! WELL NEWS FOR YOU I DON'T!!!!!!!" Lily was on the verge of tears now. But she wouldn't cry. She was better then that.

            "Whoa…Calm down. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have laughed. That was wrong. I guess I was laughing more at the thought of you liking Snape then James actually picking on you for it." Lily hung her head…She felt like such an idiot. Yelling at him like that for no reason.

            "I'm sorry to. I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm just so sick of Potter always calling me names and making fun of me for anything and everything. And if he's not doing that then he's showing off for me. I don't like him one bit." Remus just shrugs.

            "It's okay. I would be like that too I'm sure if James was always poking fun at me." Remus nods his head to her and smiles a little. "I'll see you around Evans." Lily nods her head, and watches as he retreats out of her compartment where she really gets to thinking about all of this.

            Remus opens the compartment door where James, Peter, and Sirius are.

            "Where did you go? We thought we just came here, but we didn't see you anywhere." Sirius questions him.

            "I just went to go check up on something. That's all." James looks up at him.

            "You went to make sure that Evans wasn't crying her heart out didn't you?" Remus just nods knowing how much his friend likes her. "I see. She wasn't was she?" James suddenly sounds worried.

            "No. She was just mad at you. Same as always James. She's getting really fed up with you and your games though." James nods sullenly.

            "Yeah I know. But I mean I can't just start being nice to her. It will ruin my reputation." Remus glares at  him.

            "That's all you care about these days James. Your reputation and what girl you can snog senseless this week. That's all you care about anymore. Not who might be getting hurt in the process." Remus then sits down in a corner of the compartment and reads.  

            What a year this would be. Remus acting all protective and odd. James being a prick. And Sirius and Peter standing on the sidelines watching. While Lily was making some dissions of her own about what this year would hold. Let the fun and games begin.

A/N: Well I'm back with a new story!! Whoohoo! And a new name. I hope that you like this so far and if you want to beta this story (hint hint) please offer! I wouldn't mind a little help! Well…that's all for now!  

Cait


	2. ChapterTwo

The Meaning of What's Meant to be

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Just like pigs fly and cats swim I own Harry Potter…HAHA…I wish…**

James was furious with Remus. How could he say such a thing to him? He cared more about Lily Evans then his reputation…Right? _Of course I do. I care loads about Evans. More then anything else. If only she could see that…_ James spent the rest of the train ride glaring out the window. Even when the witch with the food trolley came by he didn't budge. He just kept glaring out the window. Now and then he would look at Remus and glare at him.

Sirius was thinking how odd Remus was being. He never really stood up for anyone. Unless it was one of them. Remus usually kept to his books and didn't say to much. That was just how he was. Quiet and calm, no matter what was going on. Him standing up for Evans like that was strange and far to different for him. Sirius knew that James liked Lily but secretly, Sirius liked her too. He would never hurt James by trying to take Lily from him, but if she came to him first there was nothing he could do about that. But now he worried that maybe Remus to wanted a piece of her. He wouldn't let Remus have her though. James yes but not Remus.

When the train stopped Sirius prodded James. "You can stop with the glaring and get off the train now."

"Go stuff it Black." James snapped at him.

"Okay…Have it your way." Sirius walked off the Train not looking back, Remus close behind while Pettigrew stayed behind James.

James didn't feel bad in the least for the way he had talked to his best friend. He knew Sirius would get over it and be all buddy with him again. Besides James was his best friend, no one could stay mad at their best friend.

Once in the Great Hall and seated at their designated tables, the Headmaster stood up and said a few words before the Sorting Hat was taken out and places apon each First Years head. As the First Years were being sorted to their new home, friends, and living areas James continued to glare at anyone who happened to be looking at him. He barely clapped when the some of the Firsties were sorted into Gryffindor. When they happened to look at him, James would give them a smouldering look and they would quickly sit down and look away.

Once all of them were sorted the Feast began. Food appeared on everyone's plates and on the huge Silver platters in front of them. James didn't eat much, mostly poked and prodded at his food, occasionally cramming a piece of something in his face in a very crazed was. His friends weren't doing much better.

Sirius couldn't stop staring at Lily. The way in which she tilted her head slightly back when she laughed or the way her eyes glittered when she smiled. She seemed to radiate happiness. Well, when she wasn't around James. Sirius noted the way the corners of her mouth would turn slightly down at the corners when someone said something that upset her. Or the way her emerald eyes seemed to loose their sparkle whenever James was mentioned. He watched her flip a piece of her auburn hair out of her face laughing at something someone had said. Sirius sighed at her beauty, knowing he would never get the chance to be with that beauty.

Lily felt eyes on her as she ate and laughed with her friends. Someone was watching her and she desperately hoped that it wasn't James. When she chanced a glance to where the watchful stare came from she was slightly surprised to see that it was Black who was looking at her. The corners of her mouth turned slightly down but soon her friend had her laughing. The smile spreading across her whole face. When she felt another pair of eyes on her she knew it had to be James this time. Who else would stare at her like that.

When she turned her head to looks she saw not James but Remus. She nearly fainted dead away when she saw him looking at her. Her crush on him had grown into some kind of obsession. She could look at him for hours. The way his eyes skimmed easily over the pages of a book, and when something amusing happened how he would smile or laugh quietly to himself. Or when something bad would happen or something he didn't understand, he would frown and mutter to himself things she couldn't hear. There was just something so entrancing about Remus Lupin. If only she could figure out what had her so infatuated with him. It was a wonder that she had been able to keep her cool around him this long.

Lily soon found herself staring and blushed, quickly turning away.

James looked around and saw none other then Lily Evans staring at him. _Now why would she be looking at me hmm?? She must fancy me as much as I her then. _James smiled ever so slightly. Looking around him noticing the only other person Evans may have been looking at was Remus and laughed mentally at the idea of Evans looking at him. _The odds are slim. Very very slim, that she would be looking at him and not me. Why would anyone want to look at him? He has his head in his books. At least I let people admire my good looks. _James winked as a girl passed him and Smiled as she nearly fainted away when he did so.

James knew that he was the most sought after guy in the school. Everyone wanted a piece of him. But James never let them go any farther then a snogging session. His heart was waiting for her. For Evans to understand that he cared about her more then she would ever know. He would wait until the end of time for her to feel the same for him. And to this he vowed…_Never will I go with another girl until Lily Evans is mine. And then, and only then, will I settle down and be with one person. And that one person will only ever be Her. _He said this to himself but promised to keep it. He wanted her and if he had to wait forever he would get her to fall for him the same way that he had fallen for her.

A/N: I would like to thank Jillie for thinking that my story actually has promise! I will try not to let you down!! My very First and only reviewer!! YAY FOR HER!! But if I don't get a few more reviews I will postpone updating until I do. Sorry this took so long to get up!

3 ya!


	3. ChapterThree

The Meaning of What's Meant to be

**Chapter Three **

Disclaimer: Cows are angry man eating carnivores and I…own nothing. Get over it.

Lily woke up bright and early ready for a day of classes and work. Anything that would take her mind off of James and all his stupidity. _All he ever does is try and show off for me and all the other girls. He thinks that he is so hot, but he's not. I think that Remus, or Sirius, would be the best of them all. _Lily smiled at the thought of Remus.

Lily took a shower and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Flipping her hair as she walked past James so she wouldn't have to look at him. She then sat down with her back towards James and snatched up her schedule. Instantly she groaned in protest. "Will you look at this!?" Her friend glanced over her shoulder. "Almost all my classes are with the Gryffindors. That means that I have to spend more time with Potter." Lily shoved her schedule in her bag and stormed out of the Hall without eating.

James took a very different look at the matter.

"Look at this mate!" Sirius looked over his shoulder. "All these classes with Evans. Can life be any better?" Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Yeah. It could be. We could not have class with her, and you wouldn't be drooling and not taking notes. I don't want to hear the fighting between you and Moony all year long about his notes." James ruffled his hair and Smirked at Sirius.

"I won't be drooling over Evans Padfoot. You'll see. I'll take all my own notes, unless of course I just don't feel like it." Here Sirius turned back to his food and left James to talk to himself.

_YES!! How many classes can you put us in with her?? I didn't think you could be in classes with that many of the same house…I thought it was supposed to be more even. Hum…all well. _"Hey Moony get your head out of your book and let's get to class!" Sirius nudged Remus in the arm and got up quickly followed by James, Lupin, and Peter.

On the way to class they ran into none other then Severus Snape.

"Hello Snivellus. Having a good year so far?" James asked and the rest of them snickered.

"Not like I will be telling you Potter." Snape spat coldly. James clutched at his heart and made a fake hurt face.

"Oh. That really hurt me Snivellus. I think you need to be trained in the arts of kindness." James quickly took out his wand and muttered a hex. Soon Snape was hanging upside down from the clutches of a Suit of armor, being bounced up and down head hitting the floor with every downward motion. The Marauders laughed hysterically, clutching on to one another for support.

When James saw teachers coming because of all the loud noises he said the counter curse and sauntered off laughing at Snape.

Once in class, and everyone was seated, Professor Flitwick appeared standing on a large stack of books. Many of the students smiled at their professor for being so small, but he was the best at charms.

As Flitwick droned on about a charm to make things expand or shrink James drifted off. Staring at Lily across the room. He admired the way she diligently took notes and remembered what he had said to Sirius about taking all the proper notes and began to write on his paper.

Sirius glanced over at James from his own paper and tried not to laugh. He hadn't written a thing yet on his paper and was staring across the room at Evans. Sirius shook his head and went back to taking his own notes, trying to ignore the feeling of being hurt and jealous.

"Alright class, everyone got their pins?" When the class nodded Flitwick went on. "Now remember to say your words very carefully. Make it expand and then shrink it back down to normal size." When everyone nodded once more the whole class set to the task of trying to get their pins to grow. James, being James, thought he could do it no problem and said so loud enough that Lily heard him and looked up and smirk plastered on her face, waiting for him to screw it up.

Lily nearly dies laughing when James pronounced it wrong and ended up making it smaller instead, having to try to find it again searching frantically over the desk and getting it lodged in his finger. Lily and her friends were leaning against each other they were laughing so hard.

When Lily regained her breath she took up her wand and muttered the charm and instantly her pin grew to three times its size. "Look here class! Miss Evans has done it! Congratulations Miss Evans!" Lily threw a smirk at James, and then shrank it back to normal size once everyone had gone back to growing and shrinking their pins.

"Well I think that Evans has her head shoved in her books more the even you Moony! I didn't know it was possible to be more absorbed in your books then you." Remus rolled his eyes and everyone around them laughed. Class was over and they were all headed out, Lily right behind the group that was James and everyone else. "I think she was just trying to show off. I mean why else would she do it so perfect after just laughing right??" Everyone snickered at that. Even Remus, but for different reasons.

Lily was hurt. How could he say such things? "I think she fancies me but is to afraid to tell me to my face so she feels she has to show off. And she says I do it! Ha!" James ran a hand through her hair as more people laughed. Lily felt her eyes water up. She was mad and hurt because Remus was laughing to. And she thought that he was better then that.

"Lily pushed through the crowed and let out a choked little cry before completely out of ear shot of James and the rest. Sirius, Remus, and James all frowned in worry.

"Smooth Potter!" Someone from the group shouted.

"Go stuff it!" James shouted back and stormed off to find Evans leaving his friends and the group behind. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He just didn't want to be shown up. That was all. No harm once he told her about it. She would understand.

Right?

A/N: Well there we go!! One more chapter up! I hope that you like it. I'm not so sure it's very good but I hope someone likes it!! Please review!! I love good long reviews. Helpful ones too! Always good! I like constructive criticism. I'll update as soon as I get a chance…which could be tomorrow!

3 Ya'll!


End file.
